Time Of Need
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: With Sally roboticized, Antoine in a coma, NICOLE being banned from the city and Bunnie's left for somewhere, hope seems lost for the Freedom Fighters. But Mecha Sally attacks new Mobotropolis and attacks Sonic. What happened to Sonic?
1. Unthinkable

_**Time Of Need Full Summary: **Set during #235, but not going by storyline, just after Silver arrives, NICOLE is banned from the city and Rotor resigns from the Council, everything after that is my idea. With Sally roboticized, Antoine in a coma, NICOLE being banned from the city and Bunnie's left for somewhere, hope seems lost for the Freedom Fighters. But Mecha Sally attacks new Mobotropolis with a bunch of robots to capture the citizens, but when an attack by Sally gets sent at a citizen, Sonic gets in the way. What happened to Sonic? And he's the last strong Freedom Fighter left._

* * *

Chapter 1

Unthinkable

It was a harsh time for the Freedom Fighters. Sally had been roboticized again by Dr. Robotnik. Antoine went to stop Metal Sonic, but he exploded in Antoine's face and now he is in a coma. Bunnie felt like it was her fault Antoine and Sally ended up like they were so she left. And NICOLE was banned from the city by the Council of Acorn because they thought it was best for the citizens of new Mobotropolis. The only Freedom Fighters left were Sonic, Amy, Rotor and Tails now.

Even Sonic's Uncle Chuck had decided against NICOLE and had sided with the other Council members. After that Rotor had resigned from the Council and joined back up with the Freedom Fighters. With Robotnik's forces growing and the feeling of dread in the pit of Sonic's stomach for Sally's sake, he couldn't take it upon himself to hurt or … fight her.

Sonic sighed as he stared at the ceiling of Freedom HQ's roof. He wanted everything to go back to the way they were before Sally was roboticized, before Robotnik created the Death Egg Mark II. He liked it better when he was fighting Robotnik, not Sally. He leaned forward and stood up from the couch. He wanted to go for a run to clear his head and started for the door. But it opened before he got there and a distressed Amy was there.

"Amy! What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Robotnik, somehow … got into the city!" she panted, scared.

Sonic frowned.

"The Council made a bad decision getting rid of NICOLE from the city and leaving her here. Because if she's not in charge of the Nanites, then the force-field isn't up," Sonic sighed.

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and ran off for the city. They needed to get there fast, to see what the mad doctor was up to. They arrived at the gates and quickly ran through the city and found where the attack was. The robots were running around everywhere, grabbing any citizen in sight. Sonic growled and let go of Amy.

"Amy, find Tails. We're gonna need his help," Sonic ordered Amy.

She nodded and ran off to find Tails. Since Sally had been roboticized it felt like Sonic had been promoted to the leader of the Freedom Fighters while she was a robot slave. Sonic spin-dashed at the robots in front of him and landed on his feet after he had come out the back of the last robot. The citizens cheered, because they saw that they're hero was there to help them. Sonic smirked and got into a fighting position as more robots came down from Robotnik's Death Egg.

But his smile faded when he saw who was coming with those robots. It was Mecha Sally. Her beautiful, sapphire blue eyes were now evil. Sonic kept his emotions under control and stood his ground as she and the robots landed. She glared at him and he glared back.

"You will remove yourself from your position or we will use force," she said without emotion.

Sonic folded his arms and frowned.

"I ain't moving," he said.

She frowned as well and pointed at him.

"Destroy him and take the citizens," she ordered.

"You can use force all you want, but I ain't moving," Sonic said.

She moved her arm to point at the citizens behind Sonic and robots went after them, while she was left for Sonic. He approached his roboticized girlfriend with caution.

"Sal, I know you're still in there and that you don't want to do these things and I'm saying this because I care about you. FIGHT IT!" Sonic shouted.

"Insufficient data. Why are saying you care for a machine such as myself?" she asked.

Sonic looked as if someone had just stolen something precious from him. That was partially true. Sally was one of the most precious things he had in his life and he wasn't gonna let her stay this way forever.

"I know for a fact, Sal, that I will get you back to normal, but I … guess for … the time being we have to … fight!" Sonic shouted, running at Mecha Sally.

She dodged his attack and flew into the air and banged him on the head with her fist. He fell face first into the ground. He growled and jumped onto his feet. He twisted around quickly and ran at her. He kicked at her head, but missed. She punched him in his stomach. Sonic held his stomach in pain and smirked.

"Is that … all you … got?" he teased.

She frowned and punched him and he dodged the attacks. Sonic got into a ball and spun towards her. Mecha Sally grabbed him in his ball and threw him at a building. He got out of the ball just as he hit the wall and fell to the ground. Mecha Sally approached Sonic, smiling to herself. She will make her master very pleased to know that his worst enemy has been killed. And by the hand of his own girlfriend. She picked Sonic up from the ground and started choking him. He gagged and tried making her release her grip.

"Sal, please … don't do this. I know … you don't want to," Sonic gasped.

"You have me confused with someone else, hedgehog. I. Want. To. Do. This," She snarled.

Sonic's eyes widened at what she just said.

_Sally didn't mean that. It's that … robotic mind that's controlling her, _Sonic thought.

A noise caught their attention and they both looked in that direction. A robot had just blown up due to a punch from Jules.

"Dad…" Sonic gasped.

It seems that Jules and Bernadette had come outside their house to help Sonic fight the robots. Mecha Sally, then, saw Bernadette and smiled wickedly to herself and dropped Sonic. Sonic landed on his tail and looked over at where Mecha Sally was flying. He gasped when he saw it was his Mother she was flying at. He got onto his feet quickly and ran after her. Mecha Sally lifted her blue, laser sword into the air and was about to strike Sonic's Mum in the back.

Amy arrived with Tails in time to see what was about to happen. The two young Freedom Fighters gasped.

"SONIC!" they shouted in both fear and shock.

The sword came down and made contact with flesh.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic shouted as he pushed his Mum out of the way of the sword.

It made contact with his flesh and burned his skin. He screamed in pain and fell to ground. Clutching the long cut that went from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. Mecha Sally smirked evilly, it was a better bargain than what she had planned for and slashed a few more times at the weakened hedgehog, then flew off.

"Priority one: hedgehog, terminated," she reported back to Robotnik.

The robots fell back and ran out of the city. They broke a hole in new Mobotropolis' wall that led into the city. They ran under the Death Egg and waited for it to land and bring them back on board.

Bernadette got onto her feet and ran over to her son. She got onto her knees and held his head in her arms. Amy and Tails ran over to them and looked down at the fallen hero. Amy hugged Tails and tears welled up in her eyes and Tails hugged back, tears in his own eyes. Jules saw the whole thing and ran over to his wife and son. He knelt down beside his wife and son. Bernadette looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"J...Jules," she said through a sob.

Jules looked down at Sonic and took him out of Bernadette's grasp.

"Tails, take Sonic to Dr. Quack and hurry," he ordered the two-tailed fox.

"W...Why me?" Tails asked, after a finished sob.

"You're nearly as fast as Sonic, now hurry," he told the young fox.

Tails nodded, hesitantly and picked up Sonic's wounded body and flew off to Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital. Bernadette hugged Jules and she started crying into his shoulder.

"Hurry Tails!" Amy shouted, sobbing.

Tails spun his tails faster and tried to get there quickly because the hedgehog was bleeding … badly.

* * *

_Yeah, I know first chapter name is the same as the name of #234, but it was all I could think of for this chap. Because it IS about something unthinkable happening. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because there are more surprises along the way._

_VFMH OUT!_


	2. A Best Friend's Worry

Chapter 2

A Best Friend's Worry

Dr. Quack came out of the room Sonic was inside. The blue hedgehog was lying on a bed with a gas mask on his face to keep his breathing normal. Sonic was also hooked up to a life support to keep him healthy and alive. His eyes were closed and his breathing and heart-rate were normal. Tails sat outside his room, waiting for Dr. Quack to give him the results on his best friend. The duck sighed and approached the two-tailed fox. Tails stood up and ran over to the Dr.

"Dr. Quack is he alright? When will he get better?" Tails asked in a rush.

Dr. Quack sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Tails, Sonic received severe damage to his left ribcage and his right shoulder blade. The cut that went from his shoulder to his waist, if cut through all the way it could have cut him in half," Dr. Quack told Tails.

Tails gasped and covered his mouth.

"W...Will he be alright?" Tails sputtered.

"Yes. He is on a life-support just like Antoine," Dr. Quack answered.

"He's in a coma too," Tails exclaimed, shocked.

Dr. Quack nodded and Tails started to shake in worry for his friend.

"It's all my fault! If I had stopped repairing the Tornado in time, we could have gotten to him in time!" Tails exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes.

Dr. Quack put a hand on the young fox's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Tails. It wasn't your fault or Sonic's. He was doing what he thought was right, which was to save his Mother," Dr. Quack explained.

Tails nodded and sniffed.

"When will he come out of it?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. A month, maybe even a year. It's hard to tell from the wounds he got," Dr. Quack told Tails.

Tails lowered his head.

"Oh. Because, without Sonic, the Freedom Fighters will be weak and Robotnik will be able to take us down," Tails said.

"I know. But, I can try and find a way to help Sonic recover faster," Dr. Quack told Tails.

Tails nodded.

"Can I … at least see him?" Tails asked.

Dr. Quack nodded and opened the door for him. Tails walked in and saw Sonic on the hospital bed, hooked up to the life-support. It scared Tails to see his best friend like this. He walked over to the bed and sat down in a chair beside the bed. He sighed and looked at Sonic's face. His breathing was level and his eyes were still closed. Tails sniffed and started crying. His head fell onto the bed with his arms in front of his face as he cried into them.

"Sonic, it all my fault your like this! If we had just gotten to you sooner, you wouldn't be like this!" Tails cried.

He continued crying, but didn't notice Sonic's arm lift off the bed and slowly rise into the air. Sonic's hand landed on Tails' head and Tails lifted his head up. He felt Sonic's hand ruffle his fringe for a short while, slowly. Then, it fell down his face and hung limply off the bed.

xxxxx

Dr. Quack watched this scene from the window and smiled. But, his smile faded and he sighed.

"Sonic didn't know he just did that," the duck said.

Dr. Quack, suddenly heard running feet and he turned around and saw Uncle Chuck standing before him. He was panting hard and looked extremely worried.

"I heard what happened to Sonic from Jules and came here as fast as possible," Uncle Chuck said.

"Yes. Sonic is in a coma at the moment from the injuries he received from Mecha Sally's blow," Dr. Quack told Sonic's distressed Uncle.

Uncle Chuck sighed and looked through the window as well.

"Is there anything I can do to help my nephew?" Uncle Chuck asked.

Uncle Chuck seemed like he would do anything to help his injured nephew. Even putting his own life on the line, like he had done a few times while roboticized.

Dr. Quack shook his head.

"No. We just have to wait until he's out of it. But the only other option is unavailable," Dr. Quack said.

"What is the other option?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Your invention, Sir Charles. The roboticizer," Dr. Quack said.


	3. It Has To Be Done

Chapter 3

It Has To Be Done

Uncle Chuck took a few steps back from Dr. Quack. He didn't want to create that machine again. Not after all the times it was used against its original use. He couldn't create it again, he just couldn't.

"I can't do that, Dr. Quack," Uncle Chuck said.

"I knew that would be your answer," the duck looked back into the room along with Uncle Chuck.

"There has to be another way other than that," Uncle Chuck said.

Dr. Quack shook his head.

"His injuries have led him into a coma. If he were to be roboticized he would be just like Jules. But, if we de-roboticized him he would go back into his coma state," Dr. Quack explained the situation to Uncle Chuck.

Uncle Chuck looked away from Dr. Quack and sighed.

"I can't agree that he will want that. He will have no say in the matter. But I know he wouldn't care about that. He would mostly care about helping us," Uncle Chuck explained.

Dr. Quack nodded.

"Do you think we should do it or wait for him to recover?" Dr. Quack asked.

"If we wait for him to recover, it will probably be too late for new Mobotropolis," Uncle Chuck said.

"What do you suggest then?" Dr. Quack asked. "I want you to decide. Since you're his Uncle and apart of the council."

Uncle Chuck sighed and nodded his head.

"I'll do it. I'll recreate the roboticizer, but only for Sonic. After that, I'll destroy it," Uncle Chuck told Dr. Quack.

"No, Sir Charles, don't destroy it straight away. We could still use it for medical reasons like what you created it for. And we could also maybe use it as a de-roboticizer for both Sonic and Sally," Dr. Quack explained.

"I … can't," Uncle Chuck said.

"Yes, you can. Sir Charles, we can use that machine to help the citizens when their injuries are too severe, like Jules' were," Dr. Quack told Uncle Chuck.

Uncle Chuck sighed. He didn't want to recreate the machine that was put against its original use. But if it was for the good of Sonic and the citizens, then he would do it.

"Fine. But, I will need a couple of days to create the roboticizer and I will also try to put in a neuro-overrider effect into it to try and make it so nobody will have their free will taken away," Uncle Chuck explained.

"Alright, then, once you've finished building it, we'll get Sonic ready," Dr. Quack said.

xxxxx

In the Death Egg Mark II, Dr. Robotnik was sitting in his command chair and was happily enjoying the sights of his creation. He had received feedback from Mecha Sally saying that she had dealt with Sonic for once and for all. He was very pleased with that, but feared the hedgehog might still be alive. He looked over at Lien-Da and motioned for her to approach him.

"Yes, Sir," Lien-Da said.

"I have received word from Mecha Sally that Sonic is no more," Robotnik said.

Lien-Da frowned. She didn't believe it. She knew that hedgehog had survived. He always would and always will, which made her and her other legionnaires mad.

"I don't believe it, Sir," Lien-Da said.

"Of course you wouldn't, he usually survives anything," Robotnik growled. "Stubborn little hedgehog."

"What should we do, Sir?" Lien-Da asked.

"Nothing. We shall wait a few days, if the hedgehog still hasn't made an appearance, then we attack," he said.


	4. Beginning The Procedure

Chapter 4

Beginning The Procedure

It had been almost a week since Uncle Chuck and Dr Quack had talked about recreating the roboticizer. Uncle Chuck had been resistant at first, but he then agreed, because he wanted to help his nephew as much as he could. Uncle Chuck had just finished putting the final touches to the roboticizer which was the neuro-overrider system. Uncle Chuck sighed in satisfaction.

"Now, I can tell Dr Quack it is finished," he said as he headed for the hospital.

xxxxx

In the hospital, Dr Quack was watching Bernadette and Jules Hedgehog visit their son. Bernadette stared at Sonic's lifeless body and cried into Jules' robotic shoulder. He put a hand on her back and rubbed it. They hated seeing their son like this, especially in their most time of need. Jules put his hand on Sonic's non-moving hand and stroked it.

Dr Quack sighed and turned around, upset because he couldn't do anything for the teenager at the moment, that is until he saw Uncle Chuck down the hall. The old hedgehog stopped walking in front of Dr Quack and smiled at him, slightly.

"I've finished the roboticizer," Uncle Chuck told Dr Quack.

"Great! Does it have a neuro-overrider system?" Dr Quack asked.

"Yes, it does. But I'm still not too sure about this idea," he told Dr Quack.

Dr Quack sighed and looked back into the room with Sonic inside.

"I know, but it's the only chance we have," Dr Quack told Uncle Chuck. "I'll get some nurses to help me get Sonic ready while you bring the roboticizer over."

Uncle Chuck nodded and walked through the way he came back to Freedom HQ where the roboticizer was.

xxxxx

Robotnik looked at the screen in front of him and laughed. There was still no sign of Sonic and it had almost been a week since he last attacked. He looked over at Lien-Da and smiled.

"Lien-Da," he said, almost sweetly.

"Yes, Sir," Lien-Da replied.

"There has still been no sign of Sonic all week, so I can assume he's either dead, which is less likely, or in a coma like his D'Coolette friend," Robotnik told her.

Lien-Da smiled herself and nodded. she knew that if the hedgehog was in a coma, he wouldn't wake until he was fully healed, which could be years from now.

"So, you want me to send some of the robots to attack the city again?" she asked.

Robotnik clasped his hands together and grinned.

"Yes. Without Sonic, the Freedom Fighters will be helpless," he said.

xxxxx

Sonic was inside the roboticizer, but it looked like he was inside a suspended animation chamber, because there was water in the tube. Sonic was floating in the water with wires attached to his body for the full effect of the neuro-overrider system. Dr Quack and Uncle Chuck were standing beside the control panel. Dr Quack nodded at Uncle Chuck, but he was hesitant.

"Sir Charles, we need to do this," Dr Quack reminded him. "If he's roboticized he will be an even match for Sally."

"Alright, but I still don't like this idea," Uncle Chuck said and pushed the button.

An electric current went through the water and affected Sonic's body. His fur transformed into metal and his wrists got metal boxes on them for communicators. His arms became muscular along with other parts of his body. His ears grew longer, his gloves disappeared and his skin changed to grey. The sides of his muzzle had bolts on them. His legs became black coloured, his shoes looked more robotic with the white stripe hovering above the red shoes. He had armour on his chest and shoulders. His quills became more metallic and stayed blue. The box communicators on his wrist were yellow and his hands were grey. His blood was changed to oil and his brain transformed into a computer chip with his usual self in it. After he was fully roboticized a red light was flickering in the room. Uncle Chuck became panicked and worried about his nephew.

"Shut It Down!" Dr Quack shouted, scared for the blue hedgehog inside the tube, himself.

Uncle Chuck pressed the emergency shutdown button and the light stopped flickering. The water drained from the chamber Sonic was inside and the tube opened. Sonic fell out and onto the floor. Dr Quack and Uncle Chuck gasped and ran over to Sonic's side.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Dr Quack asked.

"Sonny boy, answer me," Uncle Chuck said, worry in his voice as he hoped the emergency shutdown hadn't caused anything vital to his nephew, knowing that whatever had happened with the roboticizer had to do with full roboticizing its first victim with a neuro-overrider system.

* * *

_**I just put a drawn pic on the cover for now. I'll make a better one later. Tell me whatcha think of it.**_


	5. Back And Kickin' Butt!

Chapter 5

Back And Kickin' Butt!

"Sonic, are you okay?"

"Sonny boy, answer me."

A white line went across his vision and then he opened his eyes. His black eyes had emerald green pupils and it was like he was colour blind except he could see only one colour but the others he couldn't. That one colour was the colour of his eyes. Everything was green. Dr Quack was kneeling beside him and Uncle Chuck sitting beside him, even they were green. Sonic shook his head and looked at them.

"I … feel fine," Sonic said.

Sonic stood up and looked at Dr Quack.

"What'd you do, Doc? Whatever you did … it worked. The pains gone and so are my injuries. I can't feel them anymore," Sonic, suddenly realised something … he couldn't feel anything. No pain. No injuries. Nothing. Except emotions.

Sonic looked down at his hand and saw that it was robotic. Sonic's eyes widened. It's happened again. He'd been roboticized again. And by Dr Quack and his Uncle Chuck.

"You guys … roboticized me. Why?" Sonic asked.

His eyes showed no fear but on the inside they knew he felt it.

"It was the only way to get you back to normal other than waiting for you to recover," Dr Quack explained.

Sonic bowed his head.

"I understand why you did it. I'm the only strongest freedom fighter left. And if I was still in a coma … New Mobotropolis would be destroyed," Sonic told them.

Dr Quack and Uncle Chuck nodded at Sonic's explanation. Sonic nodded as well. They, soon, heard a loud boom from New Mobotropolis. They all ran over to the window. They gasped when they saw what was happening. It was another attack. But this time, more robots were running around grabbing citizens.

"Robotnik, must've found out about what happened to you, Sonic, and decided to launch an attack," Uncle Chuck said.

"Well, he's gonna fail," Sonic said, punching his palm with his fist.

"Don't go out there yet, Sonic," Dr Quack exclaimed, but Sonic already zoomed off to fight.

Sonic ran out of the hospital and near the battle field or where the robots were. He looked around to try and find Sally and then saw Mecha Sally talking to Robotnik in the sky, above the city. Sonic smirked.

"I need to remember how to fly though," Sonic said.

He jumped and flew off at Mecha Sally. He punched her in the face which surprised her.

"Did you miss me, Sal?" Sonic asked.

Mecha Sally turned toward Sonic and growled.

"I thought you were dead," she said.

"Mecha Sally! What's going on? Why did I hear Sonic's voice?" Robotnik asked.

"Because I'm alive, Robo!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What?" Robotnik shouted.

"I Knew It!" Lien-Da shouted from out of view of the communicator.

"Why Does He Sound Robotic? Mecha Sally Show Me What He Looks Like!" Robotnik ordered.

Mecha Sally turned her wrist over to make sure Robotnik was facing Sonic. When he saw the hedgehog, his mouth opened wide. He was in shock. Sonic was roboticized and that meant it will now be a fair fight between him and Sally.

"How?" he asked.

"You forget, Robotnik, my Uncle was the original creator of the roboticizer," Sonic told Robotnik.

Robotnik roared in a fit of anger and the communication channel went offline. Mecha Sally stared at Sonic in a glare. Sonic clenched his fists, ready for a fight.

"You should have died while you still could," Mecha Sally growled.

"Sorry, but I'm too strong for that," Sonic said.

"Although …" Mecha Sally stared at Sonic in a different way now.

Sonic was confused of why her hateful glare had changed.

"My program feels strange around you now. It seems as if I must be with you," she said.

"That's It, Sal! You're Fighting Back! Keep Going!" Sonic exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders.

Mecha Sally shoved him away from her.

"Why Do I Feel This Way Toward You?" she asked.

"Because, your flesh and blood version. The Sally I _loved _and still do loves me back," Sonic told Mecha Sally. "It's just taking more affect now because of me being a robot now. I think."

Sonic was a bit confused. His Dad still loved his Mum and he was a robot, but Sally is starting to feel that now that Sonic's been roboticized. He figured it had something to do with the program and the Mobian's will. If a programmed roboticized Mobian had loved someone before they were roboticized they would still love them but they would start to feel it when the one they loved was roboticized as well. With those with free will they still loved the ones they loved before roboticized, flesh and blood _or_ roboticized.

"If that is true. Why did you attack me?" Mecha Sally asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Because the program is bad for you. You need to gain control. Get your free will back," Sonic told Mecha Sally.

She shook her head and got her laser swords out. Sonic flew back, away from her.

"I will ask my Master to delete this feeling and I shall exterminate your existence," she snarled.

Sonic was taken aback by this and transformed his hands into guns.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sal. But I will if I have to," Sonic said with a sad tone.

Mecha Sally lunged at Sonic with swords pointing towards him. He countered and spun her around and threw her onto the roof of a house. He flew down to see her, but she grabbed his arm and threw him off the side of the house. Some citizens saw what was happening and wondered … who was the blue robot hedgehog fighting Mecha Sally. Was it Metal Sonic? Or Sonic?

Sonic got up and ready to fight again. Mecha Sally landed in front of him and got her blades ready. She swung her blades at Sonic and he dodged but a current of electricity went through his body and he keeled over in pain. Mecha Sally put her foot on his back and pushed him onto te ground.

"You're Even Weak As A Robot. Why Would I Have This _Feeling_ Towards _You_?" Mecha Sally snarled.

"Because, you know in your heart or whatever it is now, that you still love me," Sonic said.

"I Feel It But Won't Believe It," she growled.

"Sal, please, I can save you," Sonic said. "Let me save you."

"I Do Not Need Saving," she kicked Sonic and flew off.

Sonic stood up as some of the electricity crackled around his body. He didn't know what it meant but he knew he had to get back to Dr Quack and Uncle Chuck very quickly to find out.


End file.
